Life Looks Up
by Minxy 12
Summary: Harry Potter wasn't just any regular guy. He was used, scared and unloved. He fought against Voldemort and then thrown away like trashed. That all changes when he moves to New York and meets a certain fellow called Tony Stark. (Rated T cause I'm paranoid) P.S Not a Tony/Harry slash... Two shot... May do sequel :) COMPLETE P.S.S Tony is AU in looks wise if anyone is wondering... :)
1. In A Blink Of An Eye

Tony gazed with horror down at the nearly still figure which laid still and bloodied on the harsh muddy ground. _No! This can't be happening!_ His best friend and brother in everything but blood.

The battle with Loki had ended yet with a price. Many people had been killed and many where dying or seriously injured.

He ran down the many steps which separated him and the body as fast as his tired and battered body could move and dropped down beside it. _Harry!_

"Harry! Come on Harry open them pretty green eyes of yours!" Tony gentle called while tapping Harry's bruised and bloody cheek. Eyes flickered under pale eye lids.

Tony looked over Harry's body with tears in his eyes. Large rips where torn into his skin and clothing. Blood was quickly leaving the pale body. His eyes flicked up to Harry's face as his green eyes snapped open and a pained moan left his bloodied lips.

"Harry?" Tony softly called. He then looked around and yelled at the top of his voice "HELP! WE NEED HELP SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

His gazed turned back to the pained face of Harry as he tried to stop the bleeding with the remains of his torn up shirt.

"T-t-tony?" Harry whispered hoarsely fear evident in his eyes. "What's happening to me?" he coughed blood splattering on to his lips.

Tony pulled Harry towards him tenderly cradling the broken body in his arms. He rocked the young man and cooed "Ssshh little brother I won't let anything happen to you. You got a little scratch nothing more. Help is on its way." Tony bit back a sob as he stroked the tuffs of raven hair.

"Tony" he croaked out. "I'm dying aren't I?" why he got no reply he painfully move his head to stare at the tear stained face of his big brother. "Don't cry Tony, please don't." He slowly moved his fingers to brush away the tears.

"You know when I was young I used to look up at the sky and wonder whether there was a greater force trying to ruin my life" Harry croaked out "My Mum and Dad killed by a psychopath and me nearly being killed." he smiled at Tony which slowly turned into a grimace of pain.

He took the deepest breath he could and carried on. "Then I met you Tony and then I realised I was blessed. I had you and the Avengers as my family. I had you as my big brother. I had JARVIS and Pepper."

He smiled at Tony "Thank you Tony-" He coughed and blood dribble down his mouth "-for everything. Promise me that you won't grieve for me. Don't remember me like this Tony. Have kids and make me even more proud of you!" He gripped Tony's arm hard even though Tony could tell it was weakening "Promise me!" he practically begged.

Tony nodded gripping his hand "I promise Harry. But your not going to die!" Harry smiled weakly at him. He could faintly hear the ambulances arriving and see the red and blue lights flashing signalling the arrival of them.

His eyes slide closed and his body went limp against Tony's chest.

Tony sobbed. His heart broke. They were too late Harry was dead. He bent down and kissed Harry's forehead. "I love you little brother, rest easy now yeah?" He sniffed and stood up slowly with Harry still cradled against his chest and walked toward the newly arrived Avengers ignoring the paramedics which tried to take Harry.

He growled at them and they slowly backed off. He turned towards the avengers and whispered "He's dead. Harry's dead."

To be continued

Please review

Minxy 12

xxx


	2. To Save A Life

One Month Earlier

_Why? Why me? _Harry thought as he let out a sigh. It had been 2 months since the final battle between him and his parents killer. Voldemort, no _Tom_ was dead. Gone. He had done his '_duty_' and nearly dies trying and what had the wizards of his world done? Shunned him. Named him the next Dark Lord. He had given up his childhood and how did they thank him? Well they didn't!

Everyone he knew was dead. Remus, Tonks, Albus, Ginny, Sirius - _everyone_ gone.

All apart from Ron and Hermione. Had they comforted him? Helped him with the nightmares what haunted him? No they joined everyone else. They helped make his life a living hell! Well he'd had enough. He gave up and left.

He said took one last look at the graves of his loved ones all buried at Godric's hollow all by his parents then left. Moved away to New York. His inheritance of both the Potter and Black houses left him with enough money to live a hundred times over in luxury. So he left to one of the estates in New York. It was perfect. On a cliff over looking the sea. It was _home_.

He'd only been there for a couple of days when he'd bumped into _him_. Tony Stark. Blond slicked back hair, electric blue eyes and 6 foot tall body that would make anyone openly stare. Harry had walked in to him and landed on the floor quite hard with a _Thud! _

"Oh my goodness!" Tony had stammered as he reached down to help Harry up from the concrete floor where he'd the misfortune to land. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going I-" He was cut off by to hand in the air in front of his face. Harry had an amused grin on his face and his green eyes sparkled with humour.

"It's fine. Not the first time I've been knocked into by a busy man on his way to work." He smiled and held out his hand "I'm Harry by the way Harry James Potter Black. And you are?" his British accent smooth and strong. Tony smiled as he let out a breath of relief.

"Tony, Tony Stark. It's a pleasure."

Back to present time

_Why Harry? Why did you do that? _Tony thought as he opened another beer. Was it his fourth? Maybe it was his tenth. He didn't know, everything just went and was gone in a blurred number of seconds.

He felt guilty. He had survived and Harry had not. _Oh Harry! Where did it all go wrong? _His baby brother in all but blood. He was going to surprise Harry for his birthday. He was going to officially name him his brother. They would have been a real family. Now he was gone.

Tony sighed and looked out of the grand window what faced out onto the outline of the city. Every light glowed with life and life went on. But it didn't did it? Life is always ending and no one every cares. They move on and forget. Harry was all but a blip in this world. He turned round and walked to his room and with a regrettable sigh he laid down. Sleep wouldn't come easy for him tonight. It wouldn't come easy for a long time…

10 minutes before Harry's death

Harry was fighting. When wasn't he? He was a weapon and always would be one. He knew somewhere deep down that he wouldn't live to see the sunset and the sunrise the next morning. He just knew. He was exhausted and injured. A broken arm maybe a split lip and a cut brow. Maybe a sprained ankle and some internal bleeding.

He looked around at the destruction happening all around. Buildings were flattened debris littered the streets. Bodies of innocent civilians lay on the street at odd angles and some with dismembered body parts. Hundreds of lives wiped out as easy as you would blow out a burning flame. Gone within a blink of an eye.

Where was Tony? He hadn't seen him in a while. He glanced around still wary of all the fighting going on. That's when he saw Tony, or should he say iron man? And the armed man slowly making his way to where Tony was. _No! He couldn't let this happen! He had to save Tony no matter what!_ He then smiled as he realised his fate. He would die for Tony. And he knew that.

He grab the dagger in his hand. Well here goes nothing. He charged weapon in hand and jumped up the stairs ready to stab down into the back of the assassin in front of him. When his knife was a centimetre away from making contact the assassin moved at inhuman speeds and shot him. Knife met flesh. Bullet met flesh.

Harry stared at the assassin as the person fell back and died as the knife hit his heart. He looked down at his chest and grabbed hold of it as he slowly staggered and stumbled down the step to the bottom where he fell to his knees and slowly fell to the floor twitching and crying as he grasped for air and time. _Tony. I saved you._

_Finished…..For now_

_Review_

_Comment_

_Like_

_Follow _

_Xxxxxx_

_May do sequel not sure yet_

_Thanks for reading_


End file.
